Too Much of a Good Thing?
by ninjalikethat
Summary: Remus and Severus wake up in bed the morning after the Fifth Anniversary Gala.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters et cetera.

Severus woke up with a splitting headache and an arm wrapped securely around his waist. He tried to turn his head to see to whom the arm belonged, but found the simple movement was beyond him. He managed to summon a hangover potion, but only just, and had to wait a moment before he was actually capable of taking it. Once the potion kicked in he was better able to ascertain his situation. He confirmed he was in his own bed, judging from the sunlight coming through the curtains it was late afternoon, and his and his accomplice's clothes were scattered everywhere.

He thought back to the night before. He'd been coerced into attending the gala celebrating the fifth anniversary of The Dark Lord's defeat. He'd lost a bet with Minerva and being unable to prove she'd cheated had accepted his defeat with as little grace as he could get away with. Severus had spent as much of the night as possible by the bar. He wasn't generally given over to drinking, but he didn't think he could get away with bringing his pipe. Now he wished he'd tried, smoking never left him feeling so ill. He also didn't end up in bed with random people. Severus usually avoided one offs as they had a tendency to be more trouble than they were worth, particularly if you couldn't even remember. Especially if you couldn't remember as that usually implied you'd drunk enough to lower your standards considerably.

Carefully he turned to see who he had brought home and was stunned to find himself confronted with the sleeping form of Remus Lupin. Severus tensed up as Lupin tightened his hold, pressing his erection into Severus's thigh. Thankfully the Marauder did not actually wake. Outwardly Severus remained absolutely still, inwardly his mind raced as he worked out how best to extricate himself. He rolled his eyes as the man snuggled even closer to him, sighing as he settled.

He gently tried to pry Lupin's arm from his person and was surprised when the man actually growled at him. Without thought or hesitation Severus made calming noises and mumbled promises to come back. It caught him up short, but as it did the trick he didn't question it too much. He escaped to the bathroom wondering if his soreness was due to the booze or his bed partner. He was sore in all the right places, so he could only assume it was Lupin's doing, for some reason that did not bother Severus as much as he thought it would.

He stepped into the shower hoping the hot water would soothe his muscles and help him clear his mind. If nothing else he had to figure out how to get Lupin out of his home without a fuss. Normally he would try to score at least one more shag, no point in not getting everything he could out of a situation, but with Lupin there was simply too much between them for Severus to risk leading the man on. Heaven forbid the possibility that the wolf might wish to talk about it. The last thing he needed was Remus thinking that the previous night meant something.

"_But what if it did_?" Severus quickly pushed the thought away. Clearly he was not as sober as he thought he was. "_But what will Lupin think about this_?"

As he thought about it more he realized that he had no idea how Lupin was going to react to waking up in Severus's bed. Certainly they were on better terms than they'd ever been, but five years of civility turned amiable acquaintance was not enough to erase twenty odd years of animosity and if Lupin regretted last night more than Severus? What if Lupin was sneaking out of his room right now while he was in the shower? The thought should have filled Severus with relief, instead he was inexplicably saddened by the thought of Remus leaving.

Frustrated by his contrary thoughts he turned off the water and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he took his place at the sink to shave and brush his teeth. He cleared the steam from the mirror and instantly froze. There on his neck, opposite the scar Nagini had left him, was a bite mark. It looked hideous and painful, but Severus felt nothing save a paralyzing fear.

Suddenly Lupin burst through the door wand at the ready and completely naked. Severus registered this but remained frozen, transfixed by the bite. Lupin had bitten him. He felt, more than saw Remus slightly relax behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried. Severus was unable to answer. There were too many thoughts running through his head. He was vaguely aware of Lupin approaching him from behind. "Seve..."

Severus looked up at Lupin's reflection in the mirror. Lupin who was also transfixed by the bite. Lupin who looked even more horrified than Severus felt. Severus found that he had to physically stop himself from comforting the man. That reaction snapped Snape out of his stupor and he finally turned around.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Severus yelled, advancing on him. Then Lupin did something Severus never would have predicted; he passed out cold. Severus caught him easily and carried him back to bed. He wondered at this new compulsion of his to care for a man that had possibly taken advantage of and obviously assaulted him. A man who should be begging for his life, not being carried to Severus's bed bridal style. Then it hit him.

"For the love of Merlin's bastard, buggering, bloody, saggy, wrinkled, old left nutsack," Severus swore as he unceremoniously dropped Lupin on the bed. He looked down at his companion for the evening and sighed as he gave into the urge to check him over. It was apparent that the man was as well as could be expected given the events of the past eighteen hours or so. Severus decided to let him sleep it off and threw a blanket over him, he wanted time to think about this in peace. If the two of them had done what he thought they had, this one night stand was going to be a lot more complicated than he ever could have imagined.

Severus threw on a pair of old pyjama bottoms and made his way down stairs. He prepared a cup of tea and some breakfast, before settling into his favorite chair in the den and filling his pipe. As he smoked and ate, he sifted through what little he knew about the mating habits of werewolves. It wasn't much. Though he'd researched the creatures thoroughly after his first run in with 'Moony', mating habits hadn't been where his interests lay. The only thing of which he was reasonably certain was that Lycanthropes, much like actual wolves, mated for life.

Determined to learn more he pulled out his wand. "_Accio _books about werewolves," Severus said, causing ten books to fly his way and several stacks to fall. With a lazy flick of his wand he set the books he wanted to stack themselves neatly by his chair and righted the stacks he'd just disturbed. He scanned the titles of the new stack before picking one out and sitting back to read. With any luck Remus wouldn't wake until he'd had more time to wrap his head around this.

Several hours and many sandwiches later he had a much better handle on the situation. The bond heightened his attraction and awareness of Remus, even to the point of being able to connect with what Remus was feeling at any given time. Though he would feel more inclined to look after his mate's well being he would not, as some popular accounts would have you believe, become unquestioningly submissive to him. Indeed it seemed that the bond was a lot more fluid than was held to be the general view, adapting to the intentions and personalities of the bonders. In short the bond would be nothing more nor less than what he and Remus made of it.

He also learned that the bond could be rejected, of course the side effects were absolutely miserable. The initial shock alone was said to be physically painful and drove the few who attempted the rejection to go mad. Those who retained their sanity quickly fell into deep depressions, half of which ended in suicide. When all was said and done it wasn't much of an option and Severus quickly rejected the possibility.

What intrigued him the most, however, was the fact that the bond could only be formed with both parties' absolute consent. At some point in the night both he and Remus had made a conscious decision to spend the rest of their lives together. Severus Snape had essentially married Remus Lupin. Annoyingly cheerful, foolishly Gryffindor, overly affable, ridiculously modest Remus Lupin. Then again Remus was also intelligent, sensible, discreet, and well read. He never would have admitted it before the mating, but Severus had grown quite fond of the man and the time they spent together. He was also now ready to concede that the man was very attractive.(Severus would never admit to friendship, much less the crush he'd begun to develop.) Perhaps this wasn't the mistake he initially assumed.

oOoOo

Remus woke up several hours later with a splitting headache. He groaned as he thought about what happened earlier. He'd woken up in a blind panic, convinced Severus was in danger, and had charged into the man's bathroom. Then he saw the bite mark on Severus's neck, the bite mark he had made. He remembered Severus asking him a question, though he couldn't say what it was, and then nothing. Worse still, he had no idea how he ended up Severus's bed in the first place.

Fighting against the pain in his head he tried to remember the night before. He'd been kidnapped by Hermione and Ginny who forced him to attend the anniversary gala at The Ministry. George had rescued him from their clutches and the two of them had ended up at the bar. Then George had suggested a drinking game to pass the time and Remus had, by that point, been pissed enough to agree. After that it got foggy, very foggy.

"Well bugger all," Remus mumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. Slowly he gathered his clothes and began dressing. He had _bitten _Severus. That he hadn't simply been killed on the spot was a testament to how much the man had relaxed over the years. He was still a right snarky bastard, but he had let go of much of the anger that had plagued him in the past leaving a more relaxed and approachable Snape in his wake. It probably didn't hurt that Severus, like many veterans, had taken up smoking after the war.

All the same, he had bitten him. To Remus's mind that thought could not be stressed enough. A one night stand would have complicated their tentative friendship enough, but having done what he thought they had done took it way beyond complicated. Remus was disappointed that a drunken mistake, as Severus would no doubt see it, might ruin what could have turned into a wonderful friendship. The fact that Remus had already started to develop a bit of a crush on the man was only going to make it worse as the bond would only serve to make him more aggressive when it came to acting on his attraction.

He finished dressing, letting his thoughts circle as they would resigned to the fact that he would make no headway in his state. The headache had subsided, but he still felt undeniably hungover which was not conducive to wrapping his head around waking up mated to his childhood nemesis. He dreaded having to face Severus again, especially now he knew what he'd done. It was unforgivable and Remus had no idea what to say. There was no way to apologise for this. Sighing in resignation he headed downstairs.

He found Severus in the kitchen cooking. He stopped in the doorway transfixed by how graceful Severus's movements were. The fact that the man wasn't wearing a shirt didn't hurt either. Remus found himself studying the man in a way he'd never previously been able. Severus would never be handsome but he had a nice body, an even nicer ass, and without the perpetual scowl actually looked quite striking. Then there were those hands. It was all Remus could do not to jump him right there. So powerful was the urge that he found himself shaking from his restraint.

"I was beginning to get worried," Severus said without turning around, startling Remus.

"How did you know I was there?" Remus asked as he took a seat at the table hoping the physical barrier would make it easier to hold himself in check. Severus put a plate in front of him before pointing to the bite on his neck. Remus cringed.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Severus..."

"I was also a spy for twenty years. You don't survive that without knowing how to sense someone behind you," Severus said joining him at the table with his own plate. "Eat first. We can talk after."

Remus was about to object when his stomach let out a loud growl. Realising he hadn't eaten in twenty four hours he complied. Severus was just as good at cooking as he was at potions and Remus savored each bite. He himself was complete pants at it and would miss the home cooked meals. Add that to the list of reasons he would be sad to lose Severus.

They ate in silence and Remus was struck with how awkward it wasn't. Severus simply acted as if this was any other visit. Once again he found himself wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Severus. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it became making it even harder to keep himself from reaching out and touching him. In order to stop himself he mentally ran through the many reasons Severus would not want to spend the rest of his life with him.

"So," Remus awkwardly began.

"Why don't we retire to the den?" Severus drawled, sending their dishes to the sink to wash themselves.

"You're taking this better than I would have imagined," Remus said, following Severus into the den.

"I'm not the man I used to be," said Severus sitting down on his favorite chair.

"So I've noticed," replied Remus who was doing his best to resist the urge to reach out and touch Severus. Instead he picked up the book laying on the table next to his chair. Not surprisingly it was about Lycanthropy. "I see you've been doing some research."

"It seemed prudent."

"Learn anything interesting?" What Remus really wanted to know was if Severus had learned that they could reject the bond. He knew it was a possibility, but the side effects were said to be damn near unbearable. Just the idea of leaving Severus's _house_ left Remus feeling hollow.

"I suppose that would depend on what you define as interesting," Severus responded as he loaded his pipe. He offered it to Remus who hesitated before accepting. He sat down on the settee across from Severus before taking a hit. As he exhaled he held the pipe out to Severus who surprised him by joining him on the settee. As Severus took the pipe he caressed Remus's fingers with his own. Even such simple contact was enough to give Remus an instant erection.

"So what do you consider interesting, Remus?" he asked before leaning back and taking a hit. Immediately he offered the pipe again and Remus readily took it. He was definitely going to need it to have this conversation. He took a hit before responding.

"If we wanted to, we could reject the bond," he said as dispassionately as he could muster, passing the pipe back to Severus.

"We could," he agreed before taking another hit and placing the pipe on the table. "What do you think about that?"

"I understand that it would be horrible, but if that's what you want, I will respect your wishes. I know I'm not your ideal candidate for life partner," Remus said. Severus was sitting closer than necessary and it was severely testing Remus's control.

"Indeed," Severus said, leaning back again and putting his arm across the back of the settee. "Then again, it's been a long time since I've considered the idea of having a 'life partner' as you termed it. I'm not sure I would know what my ideal would be anymore."

"I think that's the most honest thing you've ever said to me," Remus responded, allowing himself to relax against the back of the couch doing his best to avoid contact with Severus's arm.

"I've had more time to reflect on our situation than you have. At some point during the night I trusted you enough to essentially marry you," Severus said. "I figure honesty is a must if we're going to make this work."

Remus looked at him sharply. Severus couldn't be suggesting what Remus thought he was suggesting.

"Are you actually willing to consider accepting the bond?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"I don't understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus watched as Remus dropped his head in his hands. Instinctively he moved even closer and put his arm around Remus who stiffened before relaxing again. Severus was amazed at how natural it felt to comfort this man. They lapsed into silence leaving him to wonder if he'd been presumptuous in thinking that Remus would be open to the idea of accepting the bond.

"Remus?" Severus prompted causing Remus to look back at him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why? Why would you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Why would you wish to share such an intimate connection with any werewolf? Times may be changing, but old prejudices die hard and why wouldn't they? Once a month I turn into a vicious creature. Not only that, but I'm a man. Last time I heard you were straight." Severus began rubbing circles in Remus's back as he felt him begin to get worked up. Not in any of the scenarios Severus had worked out did he anticipate having to reassure Remus that he was worthy of accepting. If anything, he thought Remus was the one getting the short end of the wand.

"Last time I heard so were you," Severus said trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just say Dora wouldn't have gotten half as far as she did if her unique abilities hadn't made it to the bedroom," Remus said blushing. "What about Lily?"

"I loved Lily very much, and still do in my own way, but when I really thought about it I realised that I much preferred to keep her on her pedestal and out of my bed. I've never actually been with a woman," he added conversationally.

"Well that's one hurdle jumped," replied Remus. Severus watched as Remus almost placed his hand on his thigh.

"It's difficult to resist isn't it," Severus said, letting his hand explore Remus's back. "The bond increases our innate attraction to each other as well as our desire to act on it. Apparently this becomes even more intense leading up to the full moon."

"The full moon isn't for another three weeks," Remus pointed out as Severus moved his hand up to Remus's neck.

"Which is one of the reasons I'm willing to consider accepting our bond. If it's this intense now," Severus said before pulling Remus into a kiss. "Just imagine what it will be like in two and a half weeks." Severus smirked at the dazed look in Remus's eyes. He leaned in for another kiss when Remus snapped out of it and put his hands on Severus's chest preventing it, though Severus noticed how Remus could not seem to keep himself from caressing him as he did so.

"I'm still a werewolf," he said.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't," Severus rejoined. "As for my reputation, I'm a war hero and so are you. I'm pretty sure that means we can tell the wizarding world to bugger off. Any other objections?"

"Hundreds," Remus said wearily. Not in any of the scenarios he mapped out had he envisioned Remus being so set against even trying. Severus tried to pull away but was stopped by Remus who growled at him for the second time that day. "Do not misunderstand Severus, none of them have anything to do with you." Severus snorted. Remus graced him with a smile and caressed his face. "Some of them have to do with you, but I accepted long ago that you will never be an easy man."

"Last night would suggest otherwise," Severus couldn't help saying.

"This is not something we can take lightly. There is no trial run, the longer we spend together the harder it will be to reject the bond. I simply want to be sure that we think this through."

"Have I ever done anything without thought?"

Remus gave him a look before continuing. "I need to know what's going through your head. I need to know that you aren't just agreeing because of the bond. As you pointed out, it compels us to behave in ways we wouldn't otherwise."

"I said it compels us to act on our innate attraction. Clearly there was already something between us, otherwise this never could have happened."

"An attraction does not mean we'd make good partners."

"I don't think you give either of us enough credit."

"What aren't you saying? What am I missing?"

Severus once again tried to pull away. Being honest was one thing, but he was not ready to tell all. Unfortunately Remus didn't seem to agree. Severus licked his lips. He couldn't help but notice Remus following the movement with his eyes and decided on a new plan of attack. Quickly, giving Remus no opportunity to stop him, he pulled him into an embrace. This was not one of the chaste kisses he'd given him earlier, but a full on assault.

Remus put his hands on Severus's shoulders intending to push him away, but found himself pulling the man even closer and kissing him again. "We need to talk about this, Severus. We can't just..." Severus kissed him again, his tongue coaxing Remus's mouth open. Remus moaned even as he pulled himself away. Undeterred, Severus began kissing along Remus's jaw and up to his ear.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he began again, surprised when Severus cupped his erection. He had hoped that would go unnoticed.

"You can't honestly tell me you're not interested."

"I never said I wasn't," Remus said as he attempted to keep Severus from unbuttoning his shirt. "I just want to be sure..."

"That I'm sure," Severus finished the sentence mockingly. "I'm sure and I am disinclined to spend any more time reassuring your overdeveloped sense of honor."

"And how can you be sure that this isn't just the bond? Or the weed?" Remus said, as Severus vanished his shirt with the wave of his hand. "We need to talk about this."

"I'm through talking. Right now I think it's high time you to help me with one of the many problems you have caused for me today," Severus said guiding Remus's hand down his body and into his pyjama bottoms. The man was rock hard and Remus found himself licking his lips and tightening his grip even as he tried to find the words that would put an end to this madness.

"A lot has happened," he panted out as Severus thrust into his hand and started sucking on his neck.

"A fact of which I'm frustratingly aware, Lupin," he ground out thrusting even harder.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Remus said. Indeed that comment caused Severus to break contact. Remus looked at him wearily, knowing it was the right decision, but desperately wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Without warning Severus pulled him to his feet and apparated them to his bedroom.

oOoOo

"I on the other hand, have no problem taking advantage of you" Severus said before vanishing his clothes, pushing him on the bed, and straddling him. Any protest he might have formed was cut off when he was kissed with a ferocity he'd never before experienced. His own response was no less intense.

"We need to slow down, the mating has brought Moony to the fore," Remus got out between kisses.

"It's time we became better acquainted, don't you think?"

"You're not making this easy."

"You said it yourself, I'm not an easy man."

"I'm not sure I can control myself," Remus got out between kisses and bites.

"Don't."

Remus found himself flipping the other man over and taking control of the exchange. "I knew you'd see it my way," Severus panted out as Remus's hand found his cock again. He attacked Severus's body with his mouth. "I need you now, Remus."

Hearing his name on Severus's lips was more erotic than he could ever have imagined. Growling again he sat up so he could flip Severus onto his stomach. He pinned him to the bed with his body grinding his erection into Severus's ass. Instinctually Remus found himself licking the mark he'd left on Severus's neck before drawing the man up onto all fours. Roughly he yanked Severus's pyjama bottoms down. He reached down and fondled his mate's balls relishing the weight of them as well as the appreciative gasp that accompanied a particularly firm tug.

Remus hastily coated his cock with his own saliva and lining it up with Severus's anus and pushing slowly into him. They both groaned at the contact. Remus gave Severus very little time to adjust before he began thrusting in and out at a demanding pace. Reaching around, he began to stroke Severus in time with his movements and it didn't take long for both of them to climax and collapse into a sweaty heap. He rolled them onto their sides before pulling Severus's hair out of the way and whispering in his ear. "Now we're going to talk."

oOoOo

Severus smirked at the commanding tone in Lupin's voice. "I would prefer to have this conversation face to face, or at the very least without your cock in my ass," Severus replied casually. He could almost feel Lupin's blush and his smirk turned into an outright grin. Yes, he'd made the right decision in giving in to the bond.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Remus questioned, still not moving.

"Because it would have been more embarrassing and awkward if I'd tried to be polite about it or used a euphemism, though I'm not entirely sure what the euphemism is for 'without your cock in my ass'," he said. He felt Remus's laughter before he heard it and was inordinately pleased at being the cause.

"You make an excellent point, Severus," Remus finally managed. With a final lick to The Bite, Remus withdrew causing Severus to wince in pain. "I've hurt you," Remus said, sounding genuinely worried. Severus grimaced, he had hoped that would go unnoticed.

"It's fine," he ground out, trying to sit up. Remus, however, prevented this and forced him flat on his stomach.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," Remus snarled. Severus felt and heard Remus get off the bed and go into the bathroom. He'd upset his mate. He knew what he was in for when he pushed Remus into shagging him and had no regrets. Yes it hurt, but he'd anticipated that. He had not anticipated Remus getting so angry about it. He turned his head just in time to see Remus walking out of his bathroom. The look in Remus's eyes made his stomach drop.

"Remus," he began tentatively.

"Don't speak."

Remus didn't look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, arranging the vials he'd brought with him on the nightstand. He felt himself being subjected to a mild scourgify, before Remus gently parted his cheeks and examined the damage. He turned his head to stare at the wall wondering if he'd just ruined everything. Severus gasped when he felt a cool ointment being applied, but relaxed as it began to take effect.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you," Severus said, trying to explain.

"You didn't think it would bother me? Severus I could have seriously hurt you!" Remus exclaimed.

Severus slowly turned over and grabbed Remus's hand. "No, you couldn't have. I've spent all afternoon researching our bond. It is a physical impossibility for you to cause me injury or harm."

"Clearly, it's not," Remus spat out, wiping his hand off on a towel. Severus sat up and grabbed Remus by the shoulders. He wanted to shake him when he realized the man had no intention of looking at him.

"You didn't hurt me, not seriously. I knew what I was asking for and I enjoyed every minute of it," Severus said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not have enjoyed it? That I might not enjoy causing you pain?" Remus retorted trying to pull away.

"Why did you rush into the bathroom this afternoon?" Severus asked, changing tactics once again.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Remus asked, ceasing to struggle.

"It has to do with everything. Why did you rush into the bathroom this afternoon?"

"I thought you were in danger."

"Why?"

"I just..." Severus watched as Remus really began putting it all together. He was fascinated by the myriad of expressions that crossed his face as he did. Finally Remus turned his gaze to Severus. "I knew you were frightened, frightened beyond measure and confused, you were so confused. I knew that you needed me."

"Exactly," Severus said, hoping Remus would realize where he was going with this. "And did you feel anything like that when you were shagging me senseless?"

"No," Remus said quietly.

"Have you felt anything like that, or any other negative emotion since you woke up this evening?"

"No. No I haven't," he conceded. "But what about what I'm feeling Severus? Have you stopped thinking with your prick long enough to register that?"

Severus reeled back as if slapped. Beyond registering the fact that Remus was angry at him for making him lose control, he hadn't bothered to tune into any other emotion that Remus might be feeling. Now that he did he found the same confusion he himself had felt earlier. Then there was the guilt, the overwhelming guilt. Severus understood guilt and knew how hard it was to let go. He was suddenly ashamed of himself. Yes he had decided that this situation had potential, but he had not fully appreciated how Remus would react.

Hesitantly he reached out to Remus wanting nothing more than to comfort the man he knew he would now be spending the rest of his life with. Unfortunately he wasn't entirely sure how to go about the task. Remus looked at him wearily before standing up. "I'm going to have a shower then I suggest we go to bed and continue this in the morning."

Severus mutely nodded and watched as Remus shut himself up in the bathroom figuring it couldn't hurt to tidy up and change the sheets before Remus came back. It seemed being married was going to be a bigger adjustment than he had originally assumed and so far he was mucking it up. True to his word Remus climbed straight into bed when he got out of the shower. Severus was left with nothing else to do but join him relieved that Remus hadn't asked to sleep in the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I own nothing, but then you all knew that. Thanks so much for all the support for my story. Special Shoutouts to Aro's Bride, TheGirlWhoMustTalk, Mutant Goddess, Guest, M3mnoch7, FireChildSlytherin5, sjrodgers108, and Annabeth Volturi. Now for chapter three.

Remus woke up the next morning comfortably wrapped in Severus's arms. It had taken him forever to fall asleep his mind racing at the prospect Severus was laying before him. It had thrown him completely off guard and he'd been too overwhelmed to think clearly. Without Severus distracting him it had been far easier to sort through everything that had transpired the past thirty six hours. The longer he thought about it, the more he agreed with Severus's conclusion that accepting their bond really was the best option. They both deserved some happiness after everything they'd been through and if Severus was willing to make an effort who was he to throw away the opportunity. He smiled as he felt Severus shift beside him, freeing the arm that Remus had been sleeping on.

"Cuddling is definitely a side effect of the bond," Severus mumbled as he stretched his arm.

"That I can believe," replied Remus. Turning on his side he propped his head up so he could properly look at Severus. "How are you this morning, dear?" Severus snorted at the term of endearment and Remus allowed himself a chuckle before kissing him good morning.

"You seem to be in better spirits this morning," commented Severus.

"It's amazing what a good night's sleep can do for you," replied Remus as he ran his fingers through Severus's hair. It was something he'd wanted to do since Hogwarts and now he would be able to do it anytime he wanted.

"Indeed."

They lay there in silence while Remus continued to indulge his fascination with Severus's hair hoping to dispel Severus's mounting anxiety. Having had time to think about it he now appreciated how much it must have taken for Severus to throw himself into their new relationship as he had. After a while Severus took Remus's hand in his own.

"About last night," Severus said nervously. Remus kissed him before he could follow it up with anything else. Remus didn't need the bond to know that Severus regretted upsetting him.

"I know."

"Remus, I need to say...that is I need to ask..." trailing off Severus looked away from Remus.

"Yes Severus, this is what I want. Yesterday I was simply overwhelmed. I can't promise I won't occasionally hex you for being a bastard, but I think we can figure it out," Remus reassured him. He was rewarded with a smile, a genuine smile. He felt inordinately pleased with himself that he'd been the cause. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Severus. It was full of tenderness and care. When he pulled back he saw confusion on his mate's face. Softly he inquired; "What is it?"

"I've never been kissed like that before," Severus mumbled.

"That's a shame." Kissing him again Remus pulled Severus closer, he had barely started when there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Ignore it."

Remus intended to do just that and continued kissing Severus determined to take his time this morning. Unfortunately the knocking resumed, then continued becoming more persistent. Reluctantly the two parted and pulled themselves out of bed.

"I might kill whoever it is," Severus ground out as they both hastily threw on some clothes and located their wands, the knocking continuing the entire time.

"I'll be very disappointed if I have to spend the rest of my life visiting you in Azkaban. Besides," added Remus as he led them downstairs; "It's not like anyone knows we're on our honeymoon."

"Twenty four hours of shagging, arguing, and sleeping in my house does not a honeymoon make," Severus easily responded. When they reached the front door Remus pulled Severus into a kiss.

"I'll take you to Vienna in the fall," Remus assured him before opening the door. He was completely surprised to find George standing on the doorstep and a number of reporters and photographers lurking in the street. Severus quickly reached past him and pulled George into the house, slamming the door with a flick of his wand when everyone was clear.

"Sorry to break up your honeymoon, but I thought it best if you were informed about what was happening in the real world," George stated seriously. "I don't know about you Severus, but I know I'll need a smoke for this."

Remus was amazed that George would speak so informally to Severus. Even more amazing was Severus's unspoken acquiescence as he lead both of them into the den and loaded a fresh pipe. George was clearly surprised when Severus motioned for him to take the chair. Remus opted not to join in this morning, grabbing some fruit, bread, and cheese from the kitchen. He returned to the living room to find Severus and George silently passing a pipe back and forth. Remus highly doubted they'd spoken a word in his absence.

George was one of the veterans who was most outwardly changed by the war, Fred's death of course being the biggest blow. He also knew that it had been George who had introduced (or possibly re-introduced) Severus to smoking during Severus's forced convalescence at Grimauld Place. He hadn't realised that their acquaintance had continued beyond, but seeing them together now he realised they were much closer than anyone could possibly imagine, closer perhaps than they themselves even realised. As irrational as it was Remus felt himself growing a bit jealous at the easy intimacy the two men shared.

Silently he prepared plates for the three of them while he watched their little ritual waiting until they were finished before asking a question that had been burning at the tip of his tongue since he opened the door. "Why aren't you surprised to see me here?"

"Please, it's clear the two of you have fancied each other for ages and after Saturday night, I would've been more surprised if you hadn't been here," George replied cheekily. "Don't worry, you two didn't become obvious until after we got back here."

"You were here Saturday night?" asked Severus his voice as menacing as Remus had ever heard it.

"Someone had to get the two of you home safely. For my troubles I helped myself to a little smoke while the two of you snogged like teenagers on the couch. Trust me, I was long gone by the time the main event occurred," he said unrepentantly. Remus was relieved to see that this explanation seemed to satisfy Severus. "Unfortunately," continued George; "Everyone knows exactly what the main event was."

Before either of them could respond there was another knock on the door.

"That's probably your sister," Severus said wearily. "George if you don't mind I think Remus and I should put on some proper clothing if we're to be invaded." Severus pulled Remus to his feet and once again aparated them to his room.

"I would appreciate a warning in the future," Remus said, slightly disoriented from the sudden aparition.

"Don't worry, it's not typical," replied Severus who tossed him some trousers and a button down shirt.

"I hadn't realised you were so close with the Weasleys," commented Remus as they dressed once again.

"Not all of them and I avoid dealing with them en masse if I can help it, but I've found that some of the younger ones have their uses." Remus smiled at Severus's description of his friendships then groaned as another knock sounded on the door. "That will be Hermione. Let's just hope that Miss Lovegood can restrain herself. You're not the only person who persisted in pursuing a relationship after I was released from Headquarters." supplied Severus in answer to Remus's questioning look.

"I never really thought about it," admitted Remus. "Ready to face the children?"

"No, but I doubt they'll go away. Let's get this over with."

oOoOo

Severus lead Remus downstairs where they found George, Ginerva, and Hermione in the kitchen. They'd relocated Remus's impromptu breakfast and Hermione was preparing tea and coffee. In the center of the table lay a copy of the morning's Prophet. There on the front page were pictures of Remus and Severus under the headline: 'Gay War Heroes Bond!'. Severus was extremely grateful that George had recommended they smoke first.

"Congratulations," Ginerva told them both, gracing Remus with a hug. "I wondered how long it would take the two of you to come to your senses. Oh, and just so you know, Remus, if you hurt Severus, I will hurt you," she added pointing at them in turn to emphasise her point. Severus smirked and briefly put his arm around her shoulders.

"How did they find out?" queried Remus, taking a seat at the table and accepting a mug of tea from Hermione.

"It's part of the registry program. Bloody Ministry," Hermione spat out, handing Severus a mug of coffee. "Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Hermione," answered Severus realising how serious Hermione was taken his being outed. Normally he and Hermione addressed each other only in insults. Most people found it odd, but so was their entire friendship and Severus enjoyed the verbal sparring. She could be quite creative in the invectives she devised. "I take it you're referring to the dark creature registry."

Hermione snorted. As a werewolf Remus no longer enjoyed the same rights and freedoms of other wizards, including having certain activities strictly monitored. Severus was disappointed that it hadn't occurred to him that the Ministry would have been informed the moment the bond was created. Given the lack of color in his face, it hadn't occurred to Remus either.

"I am so sorry Severus, I didn't think, I know how private you are," rambled Remus. Severus put a hand on his shoulder staying the man's speech before he could get too worked up.

"Maybe you should have joined us earlier," quipped George.

"Hell, I wish I had joined you earlier," Ginerva retorted.

"There's more in the den Ginerva, perhaps you can persuade Remus to join you," invited Severus.

"I'm fine, thank you," responded Remus relaxing under Severus's hand. Ginerva quietly stepped out of the kitchen and Severus took a seat next to Remus in her vacated chair.

"Fortunately this changes nothing," Severus began taking control of this little meeting. "It was never going to remain secret forever nor does it affect my decision. I refuse to regret what we did. This is merely an unfortunate and annoying inconvenience." Remus gave him a smile and squeezed Severus's hand.

"It's archaic and invasive is what it is. What the two of you choose to get up to is your own business. Why it needs to be splattered across the pages of the Prophet I'll never know. Really," she huffed, finally sitting down. As an afterthought she added, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten any howlers."

"I invented a charm that prevents howlers from entering my home," admitted Severus.

"And you didn't teach it to me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Sit down, swot, before you get distracted," Severus easily replied. "I'll teach it to you later if you can succinctly explain to me why you felt my marriage warranted invading my home on a Monday morning."

"This is hardly an invasion Severus, we managed to keep our mother at bay," Ginerva informed them as she rejoined the group. "Be prepared to be nagged into having a wedding."

"Tell her not to hold her breath," Severus said.

"Oh come on Severus, it could be fun!" George encouraged. Severus made an obscene hand gesture causing Remus to choke on his tea.

"We didn't want you to be blindsided next time you went to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade," offered Hermione.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but you might have sent an owl," Remus said. Severus could feel the frustration rolling off of him.

"It wouldn't have had the same impact," rejoined Ginerva. "Perceptions aren't what they used to be, but this could become very controversial very quickly. We've all been the subjects of gossip mongers and know the ropes. You have to admit that this is pretty spectacular news."

"I can see future headlines now. 'Dark Creature Mates With Dark Wizard'," George supplied to emphasise the point. "The public needs to see our support."

"To that end, you will be attending a reception Friday night to celebrate your commitment to each other." Hermione commanded. "It will be at Grimauld Place beginning at eight and ending at midnight sharp."

"You cannot be serious," Severus deadpanned. He honestly thought they were being melodramatic in their extrapolations. The fervor over his and Remus's relationship would blow over quickly enough.

"Afraid so, brother," added George.

"So you disturbed us while we were quite enjoyably occupied to tell us that the press knows we're a couple, that none of our associates are at all surprised, and that you will be attempting to compel our attendance at a party meant to demonstrate to society that you support our relationship," Severus outlined, missing the wistful look that passed over Remus's face at the implication that they would not be attending their knew they meant well, but Gryffindors could be terribly melodramatic and he was annoyed that he and Remus had been interrupted for this.

"When you phrase it like that it does sound a bit absurd," conceded Ginerva.

"Absurd as it may sound, we all know how this works. Whether we like it or not we're public figures, as such we're held to different standards than others and no one will think twice about exposing our personal lives. The sooner we respond the better. I'm just telling you how it is not saying you have to like it," Hermione insisted.

"I refuse to pander to the press," said Severus shortly."Now if you'll excuse us, we were just married and would appreciate some privacy."

"But," Hermione began before Ginerva slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We'll be on our way," George said, helping his sister herd a furious looking Hermione out of his house. "Don't worry, we'll lock up."

Severus followed them out anyway to insure that his house was as secure as possible. It had been awhile since he'd been with anyone and he wanted to indulge in it as much as possible before they faced the more mundane aspects of their union. Remus caught up with him just as he had finished locking up.

"I believe we have something we need to finish," Remus whispered in his ear before pulling him close and aparating them both to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own, please don't sue. Sorry for the delay in update, but things have gotten a bit insane. Unfortunately they don't look like they'll be calming down anytime soon, but I will do my best to update once a week or so. I promise that this will not be abandoned. Thank you for all the support, especially FireChildSlytherin5, M3mnoch7, and Megabat. Special shout out to UltimateRider who reviewed my silly one-shot. Now on with the show.

Taking advantage of their new found intimacy, Remus slowly circled Severus relishing his new freedom to ogle the man as shamelessly as he wished. He'd always found the man fascinating, even when they were younger. Knowing Severus was growing nervous under his regard he raised his hand to cup his lover's face. Slowly Remus pulled him closer, kissing him lightly on the lips as he began unbuttoning Severus's shirt. Every time Severus tried to quicken the pace or deepen the kisses Remus would pull back just a little determined to dictate the pace this time around. He placed Severus's hands to his own shirt hoping to distract him a bit. When the he became frustrated with the task and pulled his wand Remus stopped him. "We've done it your way, now we're going to do it my way."

Remus could feel the hesitation. Their conversation that morning had been revealing causing Remus to doubt that Severus had much experience being with someone who actually cared about him. He might not yet be willing to call it love, but that didn't mean couldn't worship Severus's body the way he deserved. The way Remus himself let out a mental sigh of relief when he felt him acquiesce.

He relieved Severus of his wand and placed it, along with his own, on the bedside table. He went back to kissing Severus as he finally divested him of his shirt. He took a step back to look at him, before exploring the man's chest with his hands and mouth going so far as to trace some of the scars with his tongue. He sensed Severus tensing up and stood back long enough to remove his shirt, revealing his own scars. He swallowed nervously feeling just as self conscious as his mate, but knew that it was important that they become comfortable with each other.

Acting bolder than he felt he looked into Severus's eye and gently brought his hands to his chest encouraging him to explore much the same as he himself had done. Remus couldn't hold back a moan when Severus lightly tweaked his nipples. Remus pulled him into another kiss before moving on to The Bite causing eliciting a moan of his own. Feeling encouraged, he wrapped his arms around Severus to caress his ass, eventually grabbing it to pull him closer, kissing him all the while. As content as Remus was to continue making out, he eventually set his hands to Severus's trousers, unsurprised when Severus mirrored his actions.

He chuckled when he heard Severus mumble, "Now we're getting somewhere." Unfortunately Remus's response only served to make Severus pull away from him.

"What's so funny?" demanded Severus.

"Your impatience," Remus said, pushing him down on the bed and completely ridding his mate of his pants and trousers. Taking a moment, he catalouged every detail of the picture Severus made. They had been naked together before, but this was the first time he'd seen the man in all his glory, and it was in fact glorious. "I would tell you how magnificent you are, but I doubt you'd believe me."

"You're right I don't, now can we get on with this?" Severus said, sitting up and trying to pull Remus, who easily wriggled out of his grasp, into an embrace.

"I plan on taking my time Snape, you might as well lean back and enjoy it," responded Remus pressing his hands to Severus's chest to emphasise his point. Grudgingly he complied and Remus rewarded him by laying his body flush with Severus's kissing him passionately. Trailing kisses down the man's stomach he withdrew and stood up.

Remus quickly freed himself of his own remaining clothing before returning his attention to Severus. He took his time running his hands up and down Severus's body before sinking to his knees to take him in hand. The man groaned at the contact. Remus took delight in memorizing the shape and feel of it as well as Severus's moans of pleasure and leaned forward to lick the underside of Severus's penis.

"You're nothing but a tease."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're properly taken care of before we finish." With that statement he took Severus fully into his mouth enjoying the sharp intake of breath he elicited. He set himself to the task enthusiastically determined to make it last as long as possible. With his lips, tongue, and teeth he worshiped his lover's cock, whilst also preparing him with his fingers. He brought them both to the brink before ceasing his ministrations. He quieted Severus's frustrated mumblings with a kiss.

"Why did you stop?"

"Scoot back," Remus softly ordered.

"I do not scoot," retorted Severus, even as he followed the command.

By the tone of his voice Remus knew he'd pushed Severus's patience enough for one morning. Wordlessly he summoned some lubrication and coated his cock before following Severus onto the bed. When Severus would have turned over Remus prevented him, leaning up he touched his lips to Severus's before leaning back on his haunches. Hooking the other man's legs in his arms he aligned their bodies.

"I stopped because I wanted to see you when I did this," panted Remus thrusting himself into his partner. The look on Severus's face was exquisite. The feel of being inside Severus even more so. He set a leisurely pace, marveling in the expressions that crossed his lover's face, he'd never seen the man so unguarded. When he found the man's prostate he thought he'd taken them both to heaven. Clumsily he reached for Severus's hand, unfortunately it interrupted his rhythm.

"Just tell me what you want, Remus," grunted Severus.

"I want to see you touch yourself," responded Remus, leaning down to kiss Severus and nip at The Bite.

"I'll do whatever you want if you keep doing what you were doing," promised Severus as he took himself in hand.

"Whatever I want?" questioned Remus as he readjusted their angle once again.

"Stop talking. Just move."

Remus grinned and thrust in hard.

oOoOo

Severus couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly as Remus thrust into him. Never before had he been with someone who insisted on looking at him while they shagged, nor who seemed so intent on seeing to his pleasure. He noticed that Remus was matching him stroke for stroke, deciding on a little payback he slowed down considerably. Remus groaned in frustration even as he followed Severus's lead causing him to smirk. He rarely had control in bed and it didn't take long for him to realise that he enjoyed it, immensely, especially as Remus had given it to him. He wanted to savor his newfound power, but Remus's attentions had made him impatient and he prompted his lover into a demanding pace meeting each of Remus's thrusts with one of his own.

When Remus leaned down and kissed him he lost it. Remus followed shortly continuing to kiss him even after he'd finished. Severus clung to his lover, incapable of rational thought. None of his previous experiences could compare. He wasn't sure how to carry on, but kissing seemed as good a plan as any and he devoted himself to kissing every part of Remus he could reach without letting go.

"I must be crushing you," Remus finally whispered in his ear. Severus held him tighter when Remus went to move away. He heard the man chuckle. "I hate to break the mood, but I need to piss. I'm open minded, but that is a kink I am definitely not interested in exploring."

Severus laughed before he could help himself and reluctantly let Remus go. "How can you say that so casually?" he called after him, half pleased, half annoyed that the man hadn't bothered to close the door.

"I figured it would be more awkward if I tried to be discreet or use a euphemism," replied Remus over the noise of the toilet flushing. Severus lay back and closed his eyes listening as Remus washed his hands. He did not hear him come back into the room, however, and was shocked when Remus jumped into the bed next to him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Lupin?"

"Oh, so many things," Remus informed him while he made himself comfortable which apparently involved having at least one of his hands in a position to play with Severus's hair. "But, why don't we discuss something more practical."

"Like what?"

"Like where we're going to live."

"Here."

"I think it would be a good idea to for us to have more space."

"Why?"

"Because we're both private men who are used to living on their own. We're bound to have clashes and I think it would be a good idea if we each had a space where we could be alone. There's also this pesky habit I have of transforming into a monster once a month, it's usually a good idea to have a space for that, in particular, a cage."

"A cage? I must admit that does have a certain appeal," joked Severus, earning him an elbow to the rib.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You are going to test my limits Severus Snape."

"You have no idea," drawled Severus. "But don't think I couldn't get used to what we did earlier."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So would you consider moving?"

"Is space your only concern?" he inquired, knowing it would be an easy fix if it were. As shitty looking as his home was, it was his home and he was disinclined to move. He held his breath as Remus considered his question.

"It's the primary concern, yes. I have to admit I'm not thrilled with the aesthetic of the place."

"If I told you I could make the space and allowed you to redecorate, with my input, would you agree to stay here?" He hoped the answer was yes, but was not looking forward to explaining why the things he mentioned would not be an issue.

"Yes, if we could make your house bigger and redecorate, I would agree to stay here," he finally answered.

"Good. It's done."

"Just like that? Magic can only take us so far, Severus."

"We won't have to use magic, we can just knock out a few walls," he said, rolling over to look at Remus.

"Your neighbors might have a problem with that."

"That's the beauty, I don't have any."

"So what are suggesting?"

"Expanding."

"We can't just expand into other buildings."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't own the property, unless you're suggesting we buy them. I don't know what you've heard, but my book sales aren't that high."

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you." Remus ceased playing with Severus's hair and sat up against the headboard. Severus followed suit realising that maybe this conversation was better had in a sitting position. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, his confession was hardly earth shattering and could only be seen as a plus. Still it was a secret he had shared with no one else. "We can expand for the same reasons I don't have neighbors."

"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore," huffed Remus crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was a low blow."

"You're the one speaking in riddles."

"I own the block."

"What?"

The truth of the matter was that Severus was actually quite wealthy. People often forgot that the Dark Lord was not always an insane monster. The first time around he had been charming, organised, and, most importantly, well funded. People do not take over the world with charm and magic alone. As a member of the inner circle Severus was allowed to listen in on all manner of conversations including the 'budgetary meetings', for lack of better words. Severus may not have made much as a teacher, but spending as much time in the company of Lucius Malfoy as he had, had served Severus well. Not only had he picked up how to manage and invest money, but most importantly he had learned how to hide money.

After explaining all of this to Remus he excused himself to the bathroom leaving the man to absorb what he'd just been told. He also needed a minute. It was nowhere near the worst secret he'd ever had, or even the biggest, but it had been the last. He just told Remus Lupin his last secret. His wealth was probably on par with that of Harry Potter.

Once he'd completed the necessaries he returned to the bedroom to find it empty. He pulled on some trousers hoping to catch Remus before he made it too far. Severus never imagined it would be his wealth that turned Remus off, but there was probably some 'noble' reason involved. He hurried out of the room and down the stairs where he came to an abrupt halt when he realised Remus's wand was still on the bedside table right where he left it. He found Remus in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"We're going to need to go to the grocery store as well as my flat, I need to get my things," commented Remus as he levitated everything they would need for lunch to the table. "At the very least I need to get my clothes."

"I believe that can be arranged."

Remus pulled out a chair for Severus before whispering in his ear; "You might as well face the fact that you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." Severus wasn't sure if he should be relieved or embarrassed that Remus had picked up on his panic. More than that he was struck by how normal it felt to make shopping plans with Remus.

"Would you like to look at things for the house while we're out?"

"I'd rather wait until we know what we'll need, how would you feel about a bigger bed?"

"I believe I could be persuaded. Why am I not shocked that that is the first thing you thought of?" He smirked at Remus's answering blush and turned his attention to his lunch. If the sandwiches were any indication of Remus's culinary skills, he would be the one doing most of the cooking. Not that he minded, he found it almost as enjoyable as brewing.

"I hope you don't mind doing most of the cooking," Remus said after finishing his first sandwich.

"Are you reading my mind as well now?"

"No, just not ashamed to admit you're better at it than I am," he replied with a smile. "So have you thought anymore about..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it, I haven't seen Luna in ages."

Severus nodded his head wondering what Remus had meant to ask him. He didn't get very far before he felt Remus grow extremely uncomfortable. Abandoning his lunch he drew his wand and headed to the front door. He was extremely shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the foyer as if it were something he did everyday, when in fact Lucius had never once visited him in his own home. Remus had closed the door and was leaning against it with a look that clearly said: I didn't know what else to do.

Unfortunately, Severus wasn't sure what to do either. He hadn't seen or spoken with Lucius Malfoy since the trials. Though they had been comrades for a long time, they'd never quite made the move to friendship. Severus could think of only one reason Lucius would seek him out, but as he and Remus were still alive there was clearly a second option he had not considered.

"You're looking well Severus," drawled Lucius giving him a not so subtle once over. Unlike Severus, Lucius enjoyed propagating the myth that the two of them had been lovers. Severus just glared at him.

"Remus will you show our guest to the living room while I put on a shirt," Severus said.

"Yes of course," replied Remus, stepping around Lucius. Severus caressed Remus's cheek as he passed, before hurrying up the stairs.

Severus dreaded leaving the two of them alone, but putting on a shirt would hopefully convince Lucius to tone down his ogling. It also gave him an excuse to retrieve Lupin's wand. Once he accomplished what he set out to do he returned to the den to find his mate and his ex-associate engaged in a staring contest, each of them silently appraising the other. He took a seat next to Remus on the settee and made no effort to hide the fact that when he returned his wand.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" inquired Severus. He wanted to get the man out of his house as quickly as possible.

Lucius slowly tore his attention away from Remus and gave Severus a seductive smile. "I merely wished to extend my felicitations on your union," he responded easily.

"How very kind of you," drawled Severus. "I am, however, disinclined to fence with you today."

"You've never objected before," retorted Lucius with a smirk. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes knowing that Remus would pick up on his growing exasperation.

"I'm sure _you _understand why I would want to hurry this meeting along Malfoy, perhaps you wouldn't mind coming to the point," Remus cut in, putting his hand possessively on Severus's thigh.

"Please, call me Lucius. After all, we're all friends here." Severus snorted. "That being said, as your friend, I felt it prudent to alert you to the inherent dangers of such a match. There are still many who wish both of you ill for any number of reasons. They may not respond well to your happiness."

Severus frowned. It was essentially the same thing Hermione had said earlier, however it was something entirely different to hear it from Lucius. Perhaps he should take their concerns more seriously after all. He looked over at Remus to see what he was making of Lucius's statement, it was vague at best.

"It seems to me that you could have written that in a letter, one wonders why you took time out of your no doubt busy schedule to tell us this in person. Unless of course I'm missing something, Which I admit is a possibility, I'm quite unrested," drawled Severus as he placed his hand over Remus's. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind speaking more plainly."

"As you wish old friend. You and I both know that there are old shall we say colleagues of ours who are offended that you were exonerated. There are members of Greyback's old pack who continue to hold a grudge against Remus for his own subterfuge during the war. That's not even taking into account the self righteous masses, most of whom couldn't be bothered to pick a side whilst the war was actually occurring or the many who still hold prejudices against werewolves in general."

"How very kind of you to point out the obvious to us. You have yet to explain why you felt the need to deliver this shocking news in person."

"A missive wouldn't have had the same impact as a personal visit. I didn't want there to be any doubt about my support for the two of you."

"Why risk your own tenuous reputation to help us?" queried Remus.

"Let's just say I owe Severus quite a large debt and I am not in the habit of welching," Lucius said shortly. They held each other's gaze while Remus considered his statement.

"Would you care for a cup of tea? Or perhaps something stronger?" asked Remus.

"I have no desire to take up anymore of your time this afternoon. I could, however, be persuaded to _come_here later," drawled Lucius. This time Severus did roll his eyes and then chuckled when he saw Remus blush at Lucius's innuendo."Regardless, Hermione was kind enough to extend an invitation to your reception Friday night, I trust I'll see both of you there."

"Unfortunately for you, we will not be attending. I must admit I am a bit curious though, I hadn't realised you and _Hermione _were so close, Lucius," Severus said, curious at Lucius's casual use of her first name. He knew Granger had formed a tentative friendship with Draco, but Draco had never seriously or competently tried to kill her. The same could not be said for his father. Hermione was forgiving, but she was no pushover.

"We're not as close as I'd like, but we've formed an amiable acquaintance." Severus narrowed his eyes. "Now I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me, as you pointed out earlier, I have a very full schedule."

"I'll see you out," Severus said, standing up.

"That is unnecessary," responded Lucius gracefully rising to his feet. "Lupin, I hope I need not remind you of how, fond, I am of Severus. I would be quite put out to hear that anything untoward was occurring." With that statement he swept out of the room and Severus followed, determined to add a charm that prevented people from even knocking on his door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My extreme apologies for the delayed update, but things got retarded crazy. I will endeavor to uphold to the once a weekish update schedule from now on. Thank you for your continued support.

Remus sat in the living room listening to Severus charm his home against intrusion. He wasn't certain, but he thought he heard Severus put some furniture in front of the door. He picked up Severus's pipe, gave it a quick scourgify, and reloaded it before taking a hit. He set it aside as he exhaled and thought about everything Lucius had said and not said. It was little more than a Slytherin echo of what the children had told them earlier.

"I never slept with Lucius," announced Severus from the doorway.

"I know," responded Remus turning his head to smile at him. "Sirius did though."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. Third year. No one was supposed to know, but the nose never lies," Remus said. Severus shuddered before grabbing his pipe and joining him on the settee.

"That's kind of pervy if you think about it," quipped Severus after he'd taken a hit.

"It's Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy, of course it's pervy," laughed Remus. "I've often wondered if I should have pushed Sirius to tell me about it. If half of the rumors about either of them are true, I can imagine it was quite the adventure."

"Lucius would probably let you watch the memory if you really wanted. He's quite the exhibitionist."

"I'll bear that in mind." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, while Severus smoked and Remus absent mindedly played with his hair.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Pardon?"

"Before Lucius dropped by, you were going to ask me something."

"Yes, I was simply wondering-" Remus was cut off once again by someone knocking on the front door.

"For the love of Merlin's saggy left nut sack," Severus muttered quietly. Remus chuckled as he watched Severus storm out of the living room. He heard the door slam open and then immediately slam shut. Remus was shocked when Severus walked into the room with Harry who helped himself to a drink before speaking.

"You know why I'm here. I know you don't want me here, but I was told to make it a nice long visit. I'll just take a kip in the spare room. Half an hour should do it I think." Statement finished he downed his drink and went upstairs with out waiting for a reply.

"Impertinent brat," said Severus, smirking. "Perhaps now would be a good time to go by your flat."

"I think you're right. Floo?"

"After you," responded Severus, gesturing for Remus to precede him.

Two hours later they had collected most of Remus's belongings and purchased enough groceries to last them a month. Remus and Severus returned home fully intending on pretending the rest of the world didn't exist. That plan, however, was shot to hell when they arrived home to find Luna, Bill, and Ginny gathered around their kitchen table. Although obviously annoyed, Remus was pleased to see Severus took it in stride.

"If you insist on inflicting your presence on us, you can make yourselves useful," he said as he dropped the shopping on the table. Unsurprisingly they obliged. "Is the boy wonder still upstairs?"

"Yes," replied Luna. "But you don't need to kill him. Bill's the one who let us in."

Remus chuckled to see the oldest Weasley child cower like a first year under Severus's regard. "Come on Severus, let's take my things upstairs." None to gently Remus towed his mate from the kitchen, returning alone a moment later. Grinning at the odd turns his life had taken the past two days, he set about helping the children put the groceries away.

oOoOo

Severus set himself to unpacking Remus's clothes, grateful to be allowed this reprieve from their guests. Yes he'd become more patient over the years, but his threshold was still quite low. As he set about rearranging the closet and wardrobe, he set his mind to the task of reminding himself that his misguided friends were simply trying to watch out for him. Even so, he was tempted to ignore whoever was knocking on his bedroom door and would have done so had they not said the magic words.

"I grabbed your pipe from downstairs," said Harry quietly through the door. "I figured you could use it."

"You figured correctly," replied Severus, opening the door. Harry hesitated a moment before entering.

"It feels weird being in your bedroom."

Severus smirked at that before conjuring Potter a chair and taking his pipe. "Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome."

They sat silently for a time as Severus allowed his ritual to soothe him. Finally he asked, "So how serious do you think this threat is?"

"Honestly? No idea, but everyone we know is up in arms, and I mean everyone. Draco actually sought me out at work this morning," he said wearily. "That being said, from what I've seen the past couple of days, the world at large really doesn't seem to care. I know you've charmed your home against them, but was there any evidence of Howlers at Remus's place?"

"No, now that I think about it. Although I did notice that he subscribes to a disturbingly large number of catalouges," drawled Severus, causing Potter to chuckle.

"Don't worry, he very rarely orders anything."

"There's a relief. Are the reporters still camped outside my house?"

"Yes, and they have no idea the two of you went anywhere."

"Is there anything I can do to get rid of them?"

"Legally? No. But if anyone can find a loophole, it's you."

"Your confidence in me is astounding. Is there anything I can do about my soon to be ex-friends invading my house whenever it pleases them?"

"Fidelius Charm."

Severus snorted in amusement. "I doubt it would do any good, as Remus would insist on all of you being in on it."

"You're probably right," conceded Harry with a grin.

They fell into an easy silence, while he took another hit.

"Ready to go?" asked Ginerva, appearing in the doorway.

"Yes," replied Harry, standing up and vanishing his chair. "So I guess we'll see you on Friday then."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy's cheek. "Get out of my house Potter. Ginerva, if you would be so kind," said Severus as he waved them both away.

"I will, and I'm taking everyone else with me as well," she added as she escorted her husband away. Severus went back to his task as he listened to Remus dismissing everyone. He was finished by the time Remus joined him ten minutes later.

"What took you so long?"

"I have no desire to be disturbed again anytime soon. I was very thorough in my application of charms." Severus grinned at that. Remus's work with Charms was almost as legendary as Severus's work with Potions. "I don't know about you Severus, but I could use a nap."

"I believe this may be the first time in my life I hope that statement is actually not a euphemism," groaned Severus. As much as he was enjoying the attention, he wasn't used to this much sex. He relaxed when Remus chuckled and toed his shoes off before lying down on the bed.

"Don't worry, it isn't. You are, however, more than welcome to join me. I don't know about you, but I've become a bit of a night owl since the war and tend to nap quite a bit during the day."

"I have no schedule to speak of myself," he said, shedding his own shoes in order to join Remus. "I don't sleep well, generally. Perhaps a nap might prove beneficial."

Laying down he realised exactly how much sleep he had gotten the past couple of days. It was far more than he was accustomed to and the idea of even more sounded heavenly. He was startled when Remus took his hand, but found he was not exactly put off, indeed was grateful the man didn't insist on cuddling. Slowly he allowed himself to relax and the two of them fell asleep laying on their backs hand in hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
